Project Summary/Abstract Cincinnati Children?s Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC) is submitting an application for the competitive renewal of its Child Health Research Career Development Award (CHRCDA). This highly successful program at CCHMC has completed 26 years of successful mentoring of physician scientists who leave our program well positioned to catalyze transformational changes in pediatric research. In this, our fifth renewal application, we celebrate the 51 CHCRDA Scholars who post-program have achieved $379 M in cumulative extramural direct grant funding. Our scholars have advanced to become the leaders in pediatric research, holding major academic positions with twelve of our Scholars serving as division directors or department chairs in pediatrics. Since our last submission in 2010, the capacity of our research infrastructure at CCHMC has seen a dramatic increase with the addition of more than 425 additional full time faculty, with all faculty now totaling 941, including many senior and mid-career faculty with major research programs in basic, translational and clinical sciences. This expanded faculty base provides outstanding mentor choices. In this renewal, we are proposing 31 accomplished faculty members with mature and well-funded research programs across a broad range of basic and applied biomedical science related to pediatrics to serve as primary mentors or co-mentors for the CHRCDA Scholars. In the same time period, our financial resources for research support also took a quantum leap with more than $50M additional dollars awarded for research funding with annual total funding growing from $153M in 2010 to $207M in 2016 ($149M Federal; $130M NIH). To complement the extensive human capital and financial resources we offer our CHRCDA Scholars, we now encompass more than ~1.5 million square feet of contiguous research space. The newest research tower, the ?Clinical Sciences Pavilion,? opened in June of 2015. With 445,000 square feet, the building features wet and dry laboratories in a 14- story building adjoining the existing research tower and is situated in the middle of campus adjacent to CCHMC?s hospital and clinic. The laboratory and conference spaces were purposefully built to enhance collaborations among clinicians and scientists. In support of the ongoing program and upcoming renewal, we also offer four significant innovations: a Scholar in Residence program with Brown University?s Department of Pediatrics at Hasbro Children?s Hospital; the Women in Science program at CCHMC designed to enhance diversity of new faculty through both recruitment and retention methods; a unique curriculum in team science; and a strong voucher program for use of institutional cores. The CHRCDA program at CCHMC has matured during its 26 years history into a highly interactive, collaborative, functional community, including the Leadership Committee, Executive Committee, External Advisors, and the CHRCDA Mentors, all of whom are fully committed to the success of the CHRCDA Scholars and the continued growth of all pediatric research.